Sad ghost
by Helane Albarn
Summary: Ella no era una mentira. Él sí podía verla. Tan hermosa contra el sol, tan sublime entre el viento; tan pequeña entre sus brazos, tan frágil en su llanto, tan brillante entre sus risas y tan perfecta… oh sí, tan perfecta.


**Hola!**

Se podría decir que soy nueva en el Fanfiction, pero en realidad no lo soy mucho. Tenía la cuenta desde aproximadamente un año, pero jamás me había animado a subir una historia, además de que lo olvidé. Solamente leía las historias de aquí (: Este es un pequeño One Shot de Soul Eater, con mi pareja favorita de éste gran anime, un Soul x Maka algo raro, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que a Atsushi Okubo-sama; yo solamente utilizo los personajes para satisfacer mis propias fantasías.

¡A leer!

* * *

_"...How sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me..."_

Amazing grace.

* * *

**Sad Ghost  
**

Se escucharon dos leves toques en la puerta y después el sonido chirriante de ésta al ser abierta. No se inmutó, no le interesaba. Él sólo quería seguir esperando su regreso.

-Soul, es hora del almuerzo.- Dijo una voz suave y amable. Era Tsubaki, una de las enfermeras de aquel psiquiátrico.

No respondió, ni si quiera se movió. ¿Para qué hacerlo? La había escuchado, y ella lo sabía, eso era suficiente. Escuchó el suspiro cansado de la muchacha y cómo salía de la habitación. Después de cinco minutos decidió ir a comer, no quería probar las sobras de aquel asqueroso lugar pero qué más daba. ¿Por qué lo habían abandonado ahí? Ah sí… por eso.

Había sido abandonado por su propia familia en aquel psiquiátrico, sólo por verla a **ella**.

Había ido a innumerables psicólogos, a muchísimos psiquiatras; pero nadie, jamás, pudieron detectar qué tenía en realidad. Decían que quizá por algún trauma o paranoia, pero no lograban encontrar el lugar de donde provenía ésta. ¿Y cómo iban a hacerlo? Ella **no** era una mentira. Él **sí** podía verla.

Tan hermosa contra el sol, tan sublime entre el viento; tan pequeña entre sus brazos, tan frágil en su llanto, tan brillante entre sus risas y tan perfecta… oh sí, tan perfecta.

Estaba en un manicomio. ¿Qué importaba? Así ya no tenía que fingir como al principio cuando la conoció; haciéndole creer al mundo que no había nadie con él, y después hablarle cuando estaba sólo.

Se había cansado de esconder su amor sólo porque nadie más pudiera notarla. ¿No lo querían dejar en paz? Quizá el lugar era horrible, teniendo en cuenta los miles de chillidos de los pacientes del manicomio, pero tenía que ver su lado amable. Ahí podía tenerla para él libremente.

Terminó de comer y se acercó a la ventana de nuevo, pensando en ella, en cuándo iría a verlo.

-¿En qué piensas Soul?- Sintió sus finos brazos rodeándole la espalda por las costillas cerniéndose en su pecho, mientras hablaba en un suave susurro con aquella voz tan tenue, tan frágil, tan bella.

Al instante una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-En ti.

Se giró, sin romper el abrazo que ella le daba. Y la vio, oh vaya que la vio, tan bella como siempre, pero entonces ella sonrió traviesamente y pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir, ella aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco de una manera que podría matarlo. Pero no importaba, si la joven quería su vida, que la tuviera, era suya.

-Yo también pensaba en ti Soul, por eso vine a verte.- Respondió la muchacha sin despegar el contacto visual.  
-Maka…-Susurró mientras aspiraba su aroma lentamente.

Podía escucharla, podía olerla, podía verla e incluso sentirla. ¿Necesitaba más pruebas para saber que era real?

-Siento tanto que estés en este lugar, es tan deprimente…- Dijo la chica, bajando la mirada con tristeza.  
Él la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarle.

-No digas eso, no importa el lugar en el que esté, si puedo verte entonces estará bien.

-Pero… todo es mi culpa.- Una lágrima intentó bailar en su mejilla, pero Soul la limpió antes, con su pulgar.

-Y te lo agradezco. Gracias por quedarte a mi lado.- Él sonrió tiernamente

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

Soul suspiró, ahí venía otra vez lo mismo. Ella se sentía culpable por el hecho de que él estuviera en aquel sitio, no era culpa de ella que nadie más la viera, claro que no. Era culpa de los demás por ignorarla, así es. Además, él sabía las consecuencias que traería el hecho de admitir a pecho abierto que miraba a alguien que "no estaba ahí", pero no le importaron esas consecuencias, más bien _éstas_.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien con una decisión en su vida.

-Maka, te amo, no me importaría estar en el mismísimo infierno si así puedo tocarte.- Dijo Soul, mientras bajaba sus manos a la cintura de la chica, aquella muchacha que lo volvía **loco**.

La chica olvidó la tristeza y sonrió. Como siempre lo hacía cada vez que él le decía sus sentimientos, con ese brillo y esa intensidad que la hacían ver tan **viva**.

-Yo también Soul.- Dijo en voz baja, como una niñita avergonzada. Entonces, lo besó, olvidándose de la pena y dejando rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Él era suyo, y ella era de él. Nada más, no había nada más ahí.

Pasaban horas sólo los dos, entregándose al amor, a su propia pasión. Recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con necesidad, anhelando sentirse cada vez más unidos, hasta alcanzar el cielo juntos, siempre juntos.

Por eso cada vez que ella tenía que marcharse la despedida dolía.

-No te vayas, por favor.- Susurró el chico con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Le dolía que lo dejara sólo, que no estuviera a cada instante con él, parecería que era algo posesivo, pero tenían que entenderlo, sin ella Soul no era nada. Sólo un paciente más. Terminaría volviéndose verdaderamente loco si Maka se iba.

Maka lo miró con pena, odiaba dejarlo, odiaba irse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarse con él todo lo que desearía porque no era correcto, si lo miraban hablando con ella le darían más pastillas, más drogas, más medicamentos que él en realidad no necesitaba.

_"…porque no era correcto_…" Qué pensamiento tan absurdo había pasado por su cabeza. Haber empezado algo con él jamás fue correcto, es más, debería de haberlo ignorado como a todos los pocos que pudieron notar su presencia. A todos los había olvidado, a todos ni les había dirigido la palabra. Pero cuando se conocieron, desde que él posó su mirada en ella, Maka quería que él la conociera.

Jamás fue correcto el acercarse y dejarlo hundirse en un horrendo manicomio sólo por ella.

Qué cruel…

-No quiero irme Soul…- Susurró, acariciándole los blancos cabellos mientras él estaba en la cama sentado, con la cabeza para abajo, y ella, parada frente a él.

El chico tenía su cabellera tan revuelta como las sábanas de la cama, y sólo estaba vestido con sus bóxer, mientras la ropa estaba regada por la habitación, Maka no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

-No te vayas entonces, quédate conmigo, o llévame a donde sea que vayas.- Pidió casi en una súplica, tomándole la pequeña mano que acariciaba su cabeza entre las grandes suyas.

La chica lo pensó durante un segundo. Llevárselo con ella. Sería egoísta, lo sabía, sería doloroso, malditamente; pero sería más horrible dejarlo solo, en la poca cordura que le quedaba, sería más doloroso y no sólo para ella. Sino que también para él, más de lo que se le estaba permitido aguantar.

-¿Me seguirías a donde sea Soul?- Preguntó con un leve brillo misterioso la rubia.

-Hasta después de la muerte Maka, si tú así lo deseas.- Respondió sin dudar el albino.

Aquella noche Soul dio su último aliento de vida.  
Aquella noche Soul se desplomó en la habitación de su cuarto.  
Aquella noche Tsubaki lo había encontrado, sin pulso, sin respiración, junto a un frasco de fármacos al parecer robados.  
Aquella noche triste un paciente del manicomio había fallecido, un paciente antisocial pero igual importante para algunos.

Aquella noche Soul había empezado su verdadera vida junto a Maka; ambos, tomados de las manos hasta el fin, burlando a la muerte con su amor.

_Porque ellos eran Romeo y Julieta renovados, porque no siguieron el "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" y prefirieron ir más allá de ella para amarse__._

* * *

Espero que no haya quedado tan confuso, nos leemos (:


End file.
